Album
by Alma13
Summary: Recueil ou compilation de drabbles, suivant différents thèmes, trois drabbles par thème, sur différents personnages et/ou ship (canon ou pas), possibilité d'UA, on ne sait jamais, spoilers potentiels également, du drame, de l'aventure, de l'amour, de la stupidité, aussi. Un peu de tout en bref, comme un album de photos.
1. Remise à zéro

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Remise à zéro

**Personnages :** Nami ; Otohime ; Luffy et Brook

Ceci est un recueil, ou une compilation, comme vous voulez, de drabbles (texte de 100 mots tout pile, sachant que je compte les apostrophes comme des mots à part entière). Chaque drabble découle d'un thème tiré au hasard, et chaque thème est décliné en trois drabbles.

Si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur la prime de Luffy (ou dans les scans), le dernier drabble peut surprendre (voire compter comme un spoiler, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre).

* * *

Nami retint ses larmes, alors que la terre était creusée, envoyée au loin, balayée sur le côté.

Ses mains tremblèrent lorsque l'or se mit à briller au soleil.

Les rires gras des hommes-poissons s'élevèrent tandis qu'ils s'emparaient des sacs.

Nami voulait crier. Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Ils trichaient !

Arlong ne tenait pas sa promesse.

Impuissante, elle vit le trésor, le prix de la paix et de la liberté, être volé.

La terre fut laissée creuse et vide. Le jardin dévasté, comme son espoir.

Compteur remis à zéro.

Il fallait tout recommencer depuis le début.

.

On n'était pas coutumier du feu, à dix mille mètres sous la surface de l'océan.

Et pourtant il brûlait superbement en flammes rouges et oranges. Il dévorait la caisse en bois et les nombreuses feuilles qu'elle contenait.

L'autodafé illuminait la place de l'île Gyojin, feu de joie au milieu des cris de terreur.

Le corps de la reine reposait non-loin, immobile, presque mort.

Le rouge de sa robe se mêlait à celui des flammes, à celui du sang tandis qu'elle s'accrochait encore à ses espoirs en cendres.

Qu'importe les années, ils réussiront.

.

Luffy s'effondra sur le pont, face contre sol, une aura déprimante autour de lui.

Brook frissonna devant cet afflux de mauvaises ondes.

\- Capitaine ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Le chapeau de paille leva un regard mort vers son musicien.

\- Ma prime…

Et cela sonnait comme un gémissement d'outre-tombe.

Dans sa main, son affiche. Et la terrible prime de cent cinquante millions de berrys.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Quel être cruel avait fait chuter sa prime de cinq cent à cent cinquante ?

Luffy se sentait déprimé.

C'était nier tous ses efforts et exploits !


	2. Se tirer de cet enfer

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Me tirer de cet enfer

**Personnages :** Sanji ; Luffy ; Fisher Tiger

* * *

Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il souffrait dans son corps et dans son esprit.

Il voulait dormir.

Il allait devenir fou.

Mais on ne pouvait pas s'endormir en enfer.

Mais il devait rester sain pour ses nakamas.

Derrière lui, une horde de travelo à sa poursuite, bave aux lèvres et cœurs dans les yeux.

Sanji accéléra. Il ne se ferait pas attraper.

Peu importait les protestations de ses muscles, il était déterminé. Il allait devenir plus fort et revoir son équipage, sa Nami chérie et sa Robin adorée.

Il allait devenir plus fort et se tirer de cet enfer.

.

.

Pénétrer volontairement dans Imper Down. S'y infiltrer.

Il fallait être fou pour le vouloir.

Ou peut-être désespéré.

Y entrer pour en ressortir ensuite avec un prisonnier. Il fallait être plus fou encore.

Pourtant Luffy était motivé par un raisonnement tout à fait logique.

Son frère était à Impel Down et allait être exécuté.

Il aimait son frère.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

Il devait donc le sauver.

Point final. CQFD.

Le danger était secondaire. Luffy était un pirate, il était toujours en danger.

S'il devait plonger en enfer pour en sortir Ace, alors il le ferait.

.

.

Quand le moment vint, Fisher Tiger était prêt. Il attendait depuis des semaines, ou peut-être des années, que l'occasion se présente pour lui de s'échapper.

Le Tenryubito qui lui servait de _maitre_ était descendu sur Shabaody avec une poignée d'esclaves.

Il était le seul homme-poisson.

Il était le plus puissant.

Fisher Tiger attendit la nuit pour agir.

Voler la clé de son collier.

Mettre hors d'état de nuire ses potentiels obstacles.

Tuer le Dragon Céleste.

Libérer les autres esclaves.

Dérober quelques richesses.

Et le plus important : quitter l'enfer, reconquérir sa liberté et mûrir sa vengeance.


	3. Lève ton verre

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Lève ton verre

**Personnages :** L'ASL ; Les Mugiwara ; Rayleigh

* * *

\- A partir de maintenant, nous sommes frères !

Les trois coupes de saké tintèrent au milieu de la forêt et ce son se grava à jamais dans leur mémoire.

Tout comme les mots qui scellèrent leur lien.

Tout comme la joie immense qui les secoua.

Tout comme le goût de l'alcool sur leurs langues juvéniles.

Tandis qu'ils tenaient leur coupe à bout de bras, Ace, Sabo et Luffy se sentaient invincibles, unis par un lien indéfectible que rien, jamais, ne pourrait briser.

Ni la disparition de Sabo quelques jours plus tard.

Ni la mort de Ace à Marine Ford.

.

.

Franky était celui qui avait proposé le jeu.

Nami avait aussitôt rebondi, en avançant que l'équipe perdante aurait un gage.

Zoro avait été partant dès qu'il avait compris le principe.

Brook et Luffy étaient toujours enthousiastes pour n'importe quel jeu et ils s'étaient donc greffés.

Usopp était un snipper, il ne pouvait que participer.

Nami, Zoro et Usopp formaient une équipe. Franky, Brook et Luffy une autre.

Sanji voulu rejoindre la navigatrice, mais il intégra l'autre équipe.

Robin était l'arbitre.

Chopper était spectateur et supporter.

On le jugea trop jeune pour jouer au rhum-pong.

.

.

La bouteille de rhum était volée bien sûr.

Même si l'équipage était dissous et dispersé, même s'il était à la retraite, Rayleigh demeurait un pirate.

Sa prime était toujours active et détrousser son prochain était une vieille habitude.

Pas besoin de verre, il buvait au goulot.

Levant la bouteille vers la mer, il s'adressa à son vieil ami.

\- A ta santé Roger ! La nouvelle génération a prit la mer et j'espère que tu peux les voir de là-bas. Ils vont secouer le monde. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira.

Au loin, un rire fit écho.


	4. En monochrome

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** En monochrome

**Personnages :** Chopper ; Law ; Bege Capone, Crocodile et Doflamingo

* * *

Chopper ne pensait ni ne mentionnait jamais l'époque où il n'était qu'un renne. Avant qu'il ne mange son fruit du démon.

Avant qu'il ne devienne un pirate.

Principalement parce que c'était une époque de douleur et de solitude.

Il considérait que sa vie commençait à sa rencontre avec Hiluluk.

Tout ce qu'il y avait avant ne comptait pas.

Ni le rejet total de sa mère biologique.

Ni les violences qu'il subissait de la part des adultes.

Ni la solitude, la survie dans ce monde de neige.

Ni le monde tout en nuance de gris.

.

.

Law ne voyait rien. Il était plongé dans le noir, enfermé dans un coffre.

Sa vision était plongée dans les ténèbres, il n'y avait nulle part où la fixer. Aucun point d'encrage.

Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, ce qui arrivait à Corazon.

Il voulait sortir de ce coffre, s'échapper et porter secours à la personne qui comptait le plus.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il était prisonnier.

Et même plongé dans le noir, il pouvait prendre conscience de la vie qui s'échappait de son sauveur.

Mais Law ne pouvait pas l'aider.

.

.

Quand on était un grand Méchant, avec un M majuscule, et qu'on avait conscience de l'être, le style était important.

Bege Capone et Crocodile l'avaient compris. Il suffisait de voir leurs costumes pour s'en rendre compte.

Bien coupés. Couleurs sobres. Très noir.

Deux grands Méchants qui ne s'ignoraient pas, liés au côté obscure de la société, avec un pied (ou deux) dans la mafia.

Doflamingo aussi était un grand Méchant.

Manipulateur et tireur de ficelles (littéralement).

Mais pour une obscure raison, il avait choisit un manteau de plumes roses qu'Ivankov-même n'aurait pas renié.


	5. Arme au poing

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Arme au poing

**Personnages :** Zoro ; Robin ; Smoker

UA Zombie. Ici, le Zorax IV est comme un vaccin en gélule qui protège temporairement de la contamination.

* * *

Froidement, Zoro abattit sa lame contre la chair putréfiée d'un revenant.

Celui-ci s'écroula dans un bruit pitoyable.

Voilà plusieurs heures que l'invasion était officielle, et quelque peu débordante, et le jeune homme était inquiet.

Pas pour lui, ni pour le reste de l'humanité.

Il était inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

Luffy était fort, mais il se battait principalement avec ses poings. Face à une horde de zombies, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire mordre.

Un autre zombie perdit sa tête.

Zoro voulait retrouver son ami et lui mettre une lame dans les mains.

Par sécurité.

.

.

Robin s'était barricadée dans sa salle de classe avec ses élèves. Avec son sang-froid habituel, elle avait fait appliquer les consignes de sécurité.

Fermer toutes les fenêtres.

Bloquer les portes avec les armoires.

S'assurer que tout le monde avait bien prit une gélule de Zorax IV.

\- Et maintenant professeur ?

Robin regarda les jeunes adolescents dont elle avait la responsabilité.

\- Maintenant nous attendons les secours ou la fin de l'alerte.

Elle désigna son téléphone où défilaient les informations.

\- Et si jamais un zombie arrive jusqu'ici, un bon coup de chaise dans la tête devrait régler le problème.

.

.

Habituellement, Smoker ne conduisait pas.

D'abord parce qu'il préférait marcher pour ses trajets du quotidien.

Ensuite parce qu'au travail, c'était presque toujours un autre que lui qui prenait le volant de leur véhicule de fonction.

Smoker était toujours celui qui attendait à l'arrière, arme au poing, pour débarquer rapidement sur le lieu d'un incident quelconque.

Son instructeur disait qu'il avait la gâchette facile.

Mais cette fois il était seul et pire encore il n'avait pas son arme sur lui.

Il en était donc réduit à écraser les revenants avec la voiture.


	6. Question fondamentale

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Question fondamentale

**Personnages :** Dadan et Luffy ; Sanji/Fem!Luffy ; Ace et Luffy

Luffy est très très présent aujourd'hui...

* * *

Au cours des années précédentes, Dadan avait maudit Garp à de très nombreuses reprises. Celle-là n'en fut qu'une de plus.

\- Dadan, comment on fait les bébés ?

La vieille femme bu son verre cul sec en insultant mentalement le marine qui lui avait refilé sa marmaille.

Sincèrement, est-ce qu'elle avait une gueule de baby-sitter ? Ou de grand-mère ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait des seins et un vagin qu'elle était diplômée garde d'enfant bordel !

\- En baisant !

\- Ah, d'accord.

Luffy s'éloigna un peu mais revint vite.

\- Ca veut dire quoi baiser ?

.

.

Sanji était nerveux. Probablement plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait pourtant tout planifié parfaitement, avec la complicité de ses deux princesses, Nami et Robin.

Tout le monde avait quitté le navire.

\- Sanji ! J'ai faim !

Sauf Lucy et lui.

En un clin d'œil, la jeune femme commença à engloutir tout ce qu'il avait préparé, sous son regard nerveux.

Bientôt…

\- Aïe !

Avec une grimace, Lucy sortit un anneau de sa bouche, sur lequel ses dents avaient butés.

\- Sanji, pourquoi il y a une bague dans la viande ?

Sanji inspira profondément.

\- Lucy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

.

.

Ace était préoccupé.

Luffy n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais il était très attentif à son entourage. Aux personnes qu'il aimait.

Quelque chose de mauvais occupait l'esprit de son frère.

Sans un mot, Luffy s'assit à côté de lui.

Il ne poserait aucune question. Il attendrait juste en montrant à Ace qu'il était là. C'était comme ça que ça marchait avec lui.

Cela prit du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

\- Luffy ?

Luffy fredonna, attentif.

\- Es-tu heureux que je sois né ?

Luffy éclata de rire. La réponse à cette question était trop facile.

\- Bien sûr !


	7. Rentrer chez soi

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Rentrer chez soi

**Personnages :** Yasopp ; Robin ; Les Vinsmoke et Judge

* * *

Parfois, Yasopp s'appuyait contre le bastingage et se mettait à penser à la famille qu'il avait laissée en East Blue.

Sa magnifique femme et son merveilleux fils.

Ils se demandaient comment ils allaient tous les deux.

Il recomptait les années pour le plaisir de savoir qu'Usopp grandissait.

Il levait son verre à chaque nouvel anniversaire de mariage.

Et il pensait aux dizaines de lettres qu'il n'avait jamais envoyés à Sirop, qui reposaient dans ses affaires, et qu'il remettrait en main propre à ses deux êtres chers le jour où il rentrera chez lui.

.

.

Robin regarda Sunny avec un vieux sentiment dans le cœur. Un sentiment qu'elle ne pensait plus sentir un jour.

Celui de rentrer chez elle, à la maison.

La dernière maison, vraie maison, qu'elle avait eut avait été Ohara.

Elle avait brûlé dans le feu du Buster Call.

Après cela, tout endroit où elle avait été n'avait pu être sa maison.

Trop d'incertitudes.

Trop de trahisons.

Puis il y avait eut le désastre d'Alabasta et Merry.

Il y avait eut le feu d'Enies Lobby et Sunny.

Sunny était chez elle.

Les Mugiwara étaient chez elle.

.

.

Les Vinsmoke étaient apatrides.

Il n'y avait pas en ce monde, une ville, une île, un pays, qu'ils pouvaient appeler le leur.

Ils l'avaient perdu.

Pourtant ils étaient toujours une famille royale.

Ils avaient toujours un peuple, plutôt un semblant de peuple. Ils avaient toujours le pouvoir et une armée.

Judge rêvait de la gloire passée. D'une monarchie autrefois absolue.

Tyrannie, diraient les faibles.

Il avait le rêve, ou plutôt l'ambition, de reconquérir North Blue, d'écraser les petits rois de cette mer et d'asseoir à nouveau Germa sur un trône unique.

Le leur.


	8. Je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Je voudrais que tu m'appartiennes

**Personnages :** Don Charlos ; Saï/Baby 5 ; Pudding→Sanji

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans, on peut considérer qu'il y a du spoil dans le premier drabble !

Pour ce qui est du troisième drabble, si vous suivez l'animé, c'est ok. Si vous ne suivez ni l'animé ni les scans (et étant donné que j'ignore où s'arrête le dernier tome sortit en France à l'heure actuelle), il y a possibilité de spoil !

* * *

Don Charlos voulait une sirène.

Pas un humain, pas un ancien pirate, pas un homme-poisson. Une sirène, avec une queue de poisson.

Il la mettrait dans un aquarium, probablement dans la grande salle à manger, à la vue de tout invité potentiel devant lequel il pourrait pavaner.

Il voulait une sirène, juste pour lui.

Rien qu'à lui.

Il avait presque réussit lorsqu'il était descendu à Shabaody, jusqu'à ce que ce vulgaire pirate ose le frapper.

Il ignorait encore que bientôt, il aurait l'occasion d'obtenir la plus grande et la plus belle de toutes les sirènes.

.

.

Baby 5 ne savait pas dire non, même pour sauver sa vie. Elle se donnerait la mort, si on lui disait que cela rendrait quelqu'un heureux.

Saï s'en était rendu compte.

C'était un peu comme ça qu'ils s'étaient fiancés après tout.

Ce n'était alors pas un problème.

Baby 5 donnait tout et à tous.

C'était le problème.

A son grand étonnement, Saï se rendait compte qu'il voulait qu'elle ne donne qu'à lui.

Il était son époux, elle était sa femme. Ils s'appartenaient.

Mais Baby 5 donnait encore aux autres.

.

.

Pudding se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait contre elle la bobine de souvenirs qu'elle avait dérobée à Sanji.

Sanji était partit.

Il avait quitté l'archipel avec son capitaine.

Pudding l'avait définitivement perdu. Elle le savait.

Peu importait ses sentiments, encore une fois.

Sanji ne serait jamais à elle.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui, c'était ce baiser volé et son souvenir, volé aussi.

Elle le serra plus fort contre elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir Sanji, seulement une toute petite partie.


	9. Une lourde chaine

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Une lourde chaîne

**Personnages :** Baggy ; Caimie ; Roger

* * *

Malgré la fatigue, Baggy prit son boulet à bras le corps dans l'espoir d'avancer plus vite.

L'occasion était trop belle de s'échapper d'Impel Down pour que le grand capitaine Baggy soit ralentit par un stupide boulet.

La boule d'acier était lourde, mais il était plus vif en la portant dans ses bras qu'en la laissant trainer par terre.

Un gardien tenta de l'arrêter et Baggy lui écrasa le crâne.

Un rire démentiel le prit.

Les geôliers avaient tenté de le retenir avec une chaîne, mais ils lui avaient seulement offert une arme massive.

.

.

Caimie pleurait.

Bien sûr, dans l'aquarium cela ne se voyait pas. Les larmes se confondaient immédiatement avec l'eau de mer.

La jeune sirène avait seulement voulu s'amuser au parc d'attraction.

Elle était terrifiée par sa capture maintenant.

Elle était terrifiée par la sphère de verre dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée.

Elle était terrifiée d'être seule.

Elle était terrifiée par les centaines de regards avides posés sur elle.

Et elle était terrifiée par le lourd collier explosif à son cou.

Caimie étouffait.

A cause des sanglots.

A cause de sa prison.

A cause du collier.

.

.

Ca y était.

De retour à Loguetown, Roger surplombait la foule du haut de l'échafaud.

Il souriait, malgré les lames pointées sur son dos, malgré les lourdes chaines passées autour de ses poignets.

Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas sourit ?

Il avait réalisé son rêve.

Il avait accompli l'impossible.

Il allait être exécuté à présent, mais quelle importance lorsque l'on est déjà condamné ?

Quitte à partir, le roi des pirates se devait de partir de façon spectaculaire, inoubliable.

Il laissait derrière lui un équipage dissout, une femme aimée et un enfant à naître.

Mais aucun regret.


	10. De bonne humeur

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** De bonne humeur

**Personnages :** Les Mugiwara et la Franky Family ; Les Mugiwara ; Koala

* * *

Une grande clameur s'élevait de Water 7.

Un immense feu de joie brûlait au centre de la place, près de la piscine, illuminant la nuit, le banquet et les danseurs.

C'était la fête.

On célébrait dans les rires et les cris de joie la réunion de la Franky Family, la réunion des Mugiwara.

La victoire contre Enies Lobby et le CP9.

La trahison avait guérit grâce à la revanche.

Les blessures n'empêchaient pas de sourire, ni de s'agiter en tous sens.

Chopper allait certainement piquer une crise, mais cela n'entachait en rien leur bonne humeur.

.

.

\- From the New World~

Sur le pont du Sunny, Brook chantait.

\- From the New World~

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. C'était le musicien. C'était Brook.

La chanson était entrainante.

Elle tira Zoro de son sommeil et Robin de sa lecture.

\- From the New World~

Sanji sortit la tête de la cuisine, Chopper de la pharmacie et Franky de la calle.

Usopp quitta son atelier de bricolage et Nami sa séance de bronzage.

\- Sekai wa kawaru~

La note s'allongea.

Assit comme à son habitude sur la tête de proue du Sunny, Luffy éclata d'un rire joyeux.

.

.

Koala souriait. Un grand sourire sur son visage, qui lui mangeait les joues et dévoilait ses dents.

Un sourire qui aurait put être joyeux s'il n'avait pas été aussi figé. Crispé.

Il n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Ce n'était qu'une façade. Un bouclier qu'elle avait apprit à ériger pour se protéger de la douleur, des coups.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

Quel enfant arraché à ses parents pouvait l'être ?

Quel esclave le pouvait ?

Qui ressentait de la joie à être frappé, considéré comme un objet ?

Tout ça était juste un mensonge.


	11. Super star

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Super-star

**Personnages :** Franky et Brook ; Les Amazones ; Kyros

* * *

Franky était prêt à l'avouer : en voyant l'affiche à Sabaody, il avait douté.

Douté que Brook revienne au sein des Mugiwara.

Après tout, en deux ans il était devenu le grand Soul King, un chanteur mondialement connu. Il était acclamé par des milliers de fans. De femmes.

De quoi réchauffer son âme perverse.

Franky avait douté.

Brook allait-il abandonner la gloire et la renommée pour retourner à la piraterie et l'illégalité ? Quitter une vie de confort pour une vie de voyage ?

Mais au font de lui, la vraie question avait été : allait-il revenir parmi eux ?

.

.

Le bateau des pirates Kuja accosta à Amazon Lily.

La nouvelle se répendit comme une trainée de poudre, la reine était de retour au pays.

Dans toute la cité encastrée dans la montagne, les femmes suspendirent leur activité dès que cela leur fut possible avant de se précipiter sur les bords de la rue reliant le palais et la grande porte.

La foule était grande et bruyante. Excitée.

Puis enfin les portes furent ouvertes et l'Impératrice pirate entra dans la ville, aussi royale qu'à son habitude.

Aussitôt, la foule se déchaina et les acclamations fusèrent.

Vive Boa Hancok !

.

.

Cent victoires, et il avait obtenu la liberté. Sa liberté.

Il la refusa.

Deux cents victoires. Il refusa encore.

Trois cents victoires. Idem.

Et toujours invaincu.

Un jour, il atteignit le score improbable de mille victoires pour zéro défaite. Sa cellule était toujours ouverte.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fit quelques pas dans la ville. Puis fit demi-tour.

Les habitants de Dressrosa, qui l'acclamait à l'intérieur du Colisée, n'étaient pas prêts à l'accueillir dans leur ville.

Alors il continua.

Deux milles victoires.

Trois milles.

Contre le Roi Riku qui, encore une fois, le libéra.


	12. Tu sais quoi ?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Tu sais quoi ?

**Personnages :** Usopp et Caya ; Tatch/Izo ; Luffy (et Ace+Sabo)

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Usopp monta le long de l'arbre, le cœur battant. Il s'assit sur une branche, juste en face de la fenêtre.

Il était déjà tard.

\- Usopp-san !

Caya ouvrit la fenêtre et Usopp sourit.

Leur rendez-vous pouvait commencer.

\- Caya, t'ai-je déjà raconté la fois où j'ai battu seul et à mains nues un géant ?

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- C'était après un terrible naufrage où j'avais été séparé de mon équipage. J'ai échoué sur une île mystérieuse et inconnue. En explorant, j'ai soudain entendu crier…

.

.

Tatch était silencieux et pensif. Deux adjectifs qui l'on associait rarement au commandant et qui donnait à la situation quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Préparait-il un mauvais coup ?

Ses frères en tout cas se méfiaient un peu. En particulier celui que Tatch ne cessait de fixer.

Izo se disait qu'il allait craquer. Il s'agaçait de ce regard insistant.

Il garda son calme encore un peu. Puis éclata.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?!

Tatch le fixa plus clairement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûr que les cheveux lâches t'iraient mieux.

.

.

Le premier coup qui frappa Luffy ne lui fit pas vraiment mal. Il était en caoutchouc après tout.

Il en fut de même pour les suivants tandis qu'on l'interrogeait.

\- Où est le trésor des gamins ? Dis-nous ce que tu sais !

Luffy se taisait.

Même si Ace (et Sabo) ne l'acceptait pas, il ne trahirait pas le garçon.

Puis ils cessèrent de lui donner des coups de poings. Ils passèrent aux lames.

\- Tu sais où est le trésor, dis-le nous !

Ca faisait mal et il saignait.

Il retenait ses larmes et ne disait toujours rien.


	13. Ne pas nourir les animaux

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Ne pas nourrir les animaux

**Personnages :** Luffy et Chopper ; Sanji ; Tatch et Marco

UA Zombie, le retour, et beaucoup d'absurdité

* * *

\- Braiiiin…

Luffy cessa un instant de manger pour regarder le mort-vivant qui se pressait inutilement contre la porte vitrée.

\- Hey, Chopper. Y a une autre invasion ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Y a un zombie derrière la porte.

Chopper rejoignit Luffy, vit le revenant et se cacha immédiatement derrière son ami.

\- T-tout va bien, j'ai d-du Zorax IV ! dit-il.

\- Braiiiin…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

\- Manger.

\- Hein ! Quoi ? Non, c'est ma viande ! Je ne partage pas !

Et Luffy se précipita dehors pour frapper l'intrus et protéger sa nourriture.

\- Luffy, attends ! Tu dois d'abord prendre le médicament ! Luffy !

.

.

\- Braiiiiiin…

Sanji lança son pied dans un zombie.

\- Désolé vieux, mais ici on ne nourrit pas les morts-vivants.

De toute façon, à par la cervelle de porc, aucun encéphale ne se vendait sur le marché officiel. Et sur le marché noir, il n'y avait que des cerveaux humains.

Apprécié de toute évidence des zombies, mais fortement déconseillé à la consommation des humains.

Le Baratie n'était pas un restaurant pour cannibales.

Le Baratie était un restaurant tout à fait respectable, merci beaucoup.

\- Sale morveux ! T'as fini de virer les revenants ?

\- Vire-les toi-même vieux débris !

.

.

Un zombie titubait. Clairement, il avançait de travers. Il zigzaguait.

C'était… Incongru.

\- Marco ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ce zombie sort de la cave ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est moi ou il a l'air bourré ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi.

Tatch gémit.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est pas servit dans la réserve personnelle de Pops.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un zombie soit intéressé par l'alcool. Leur truc c'est plutôt…

\- Braiiiii-hic !

-…Les cerveaux.

\- Marco. Il est totalement ivre.

\- Ouais. Il l'est.

\- On peut le garder en vie ? Les autres ne vont jamais nous croire sinon.


	14. De l'autre côté de la Terre

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** De l'autre côté de la Terre

**Personnages :** Shanks ; Nami ; les Mugiwara

* * *

Entre une bonne cuite et un affrontement avec un autre Yonko, il arrivait que Shanks pense à Makino. A cette jolie fille qu'il avait laissée en East Blue.

Penser à elle engendrait chez lui une douce nostalgie. Le calme de cette mer. La chaleur du village Fushia. L'énergie débordante d'une enclume encore innocente, pas encore pirate.

La légèreté de son béguin.

Shanks ne pensait pas à Makino avec le même amour que Yasopp lorsqu'il pensait à Bankina. Par manque de soin, à cause de racines trop peu profondes, il avait fané.

Mais la graine demeurait.

.

.

En passant sous la Red Line, en voyageant à dix mille mètres sous la surface, vingt mille mètre sous la terre sacrée de Marie-Joie, Nami se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à la moitié.

La moitié de la Grand Line.

Ils avaient parcourus la moitié du monde, la moitié du chemin menant au rêve du capitaine.

De l'autre côté se trouvait Reverse Mountain, le départ.

De l'autre côté se trouvait Raftel, l'arrivée.

La réalisation lui coupa le souffle, fit battre son cœur. C'était un nouveau départ. Et ce fait avait plus de signification qu'elle le pensait.

.

.

Pendant leur voyage, ils avaient tous au moins quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui les attendait à l'autre bout du monde et à qui ils pensaient.

Luffy pensait à Makino, Dadan et les bandits.

Zoro pensait à Kuina et son ancien instructeur.

Nami pensait à Nojiko et Genzo.

Usopp pensait à Kaya, Carotte, Oignon et Piment.

Sanji pensait à Zeff.

Chopper pensait à Kureha.

Robin pensait à Sauro.

Franky pensait à Iceburg et la Franky Family.

Brook pensait à Laboon.

Jimbei pensait à son ancien équipage.

Et tous, silencieusement, leur promettaient de poursuivre leur voyage, de réaliser leurs rêves.


	15. Dés que le soleil se couche

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Dès que le soleil se couche

**Personnages :** Roger/Rouge ; Law et Luffy ; Marco/Ace

Un nouvel UA, autour des anges et des démons cette fois-ci, bien que je ne sois pas totalement satisfaite...

* * *

La nuit était le domaine des démons. Les humains le savaient et demeuraient dans leur maison. On ne trouvait dehors que les inconscients, comme Rouge.

Une fois la maison endormie, la jeune femme sortait et allait attendre dans le jardin. Roger finissait par sortir des ombres et la rejoindre parmi les ibiscus.

Il était démon, mais il savait aimer. Et il aimait Rouge.

Il le montrait à travers les baisers qu'il laissait sur ses mains, sur son visage. A travers les regards qu'il posait sur elle. A travers les « je t'aime » qui flottaient entre eux en silence.

.

.

Law haussa les sourcils. Il savait que tous les anges disparaissaient avec le soleil, aussi était-il étonné de croiser une paire d'ailes blanches en pleine nuit.

L'ange lui sourit, pas inquiet du tout, et ce sourire lui rappela celui d'un ange déchu qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. A cet instant, Law eut le sentiment qu'il était foutu.

\- Hey ! Tu peux m'aider ? Je me suis perdu, shishishishishi~

Un ange inconscient donc.

\- Pour le ciel, c'est en haut.

\- Nah, je cherche un médecin.

Law esquissa un sourire.

\- Quel hasard. Je suis justement médecin…

.

.

Du soleil, les démons ne voyaient que les éclats lointains du crépuscule et de l'aube. Pour autant, Marco savait à quoi il ressemblait.

Il ressemblait à Ace.

Le demi-démon était de feu et flamboyait de la même façon. Il rayonnait dans leur nuit éternelle. S'il se demandait parfois si cela était dû à son sang humain, cela n'avait en réalité pas d'importance.

Egoïstement, Marco voulait garder Ace pour lui.

Egoïstement, il voulait dissimuler ce soleil aux yeux des autres.

Il ignorait que lorsqu'ils mélangeaient leurs deux flammes ensembles, ils devenaient un seul et unique soleil.


	16. Ne ferme pas les yeux

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Ne ferme pas les yeux

**Personnages :** Nojiko ; Pedro ; Doflamingo/Crocodile

Changement de rating à partir d'ici (ce que j'aurais peut-être dû faire avant, mais au moins maintenant vous êtes prévenus)

* * *

Si Nojiko se précipita pour serrer Nami dans ses bras, la protéger, la soutenir, tirer d'elle son propre soutien, elle ne détourna pourtant pas les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas voir sa mère mourir.

Elle vit chaque détail de son exécution.

Nojiko ne ferma pas les yeux quand on lui dit de le faire, quand le coup de feu perça ses tympans, quand le sang quitta le corps de Bell-Mère.

Elle ne ferma pas encore les yeux quand Genzo fit rempart, l'enlaçant.

Elle la vit mourir. Mais elle ne vit pas que Nami l'avait vu aussi.

.

.

Pedro ne pouvait pas bouger, immobiliser au sol qu'il était sous le pied de Perospero. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Ca ne fit pas vaciller un seul instant sa détermination.

Les Mugiwara devaient s'enfuir. Il les y aiderait.

Il n'avait peut-être pas vu l'aube, mais il en avait aperçu la lueur. C'était assez.

Il y avait de la satisfaction, lorsqu'il saisit la jambe de son adversaire et lui dévoila les explosifs qu'il avait gardés sur lui. Instruments de leur fin à eux deux.

Pedro garda les yeux ouverts devant sa mort.

.

.

Crocodile sentait son corps se contracter sous le plaisir qui parcourait ses nerfs, sa main se crisper sur la peau satinée de son partenaire.

Il sentait le raidissement de ses muscles et les mouvements spasmodiques de ses membres. Il se sentait perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il détestait cela.

Au-dessus de lui, Doflamingo ricanait dans ses halètements. Il pouvait le voir.

Malgré le plaisir qui ravageait ses reins, pétrifiait ses nerfs, il refusait l'abandon. Ses yeux voulaient se fermer, il les gardait ouverts. Il ne voulait pas donner à son terrible amant la satisfaction de son lâché prise.


	17. L'oubli du monde

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** L'oubli du monde

**Personnages :** Robin ; Les Révolutionnaires ; Zoro

* * *

Chaque fois que Robin trouvait et déchiffrait un nouveau ponéglyphe, elle se rapprochait de son rêve.

Elle se rapprochait de la Vérité.

Celle qui avait été effacée de la mémoire de tous, celle qui lui avait coûté son île et sa famille.

Pourtant, paradoxalement, chaque nouveau ponéglyphe traduit ne faisait qu'apporter plus de questions encore.

Comment Gold Roger pouvait-il écrire et lire les ponéglyphe ?

Qui était Joy Boy ? Quelle promesse avait-il faite ?

Pourquoi l'Ancien Royaume avait-il été anéantit ?

Et tant d'autres encore.

Robin reliait les points, mais n'avait pas encore de réponse claire.

.

.

Sur l'île d'Okamaland, les révolutionnaires s'agitaient, les chefs se réunissaient, les soldats se préparaient.

Tous était à cran.

Baltigo avait été détruit.

La Rêverie était dans quatre jours.

Il fallait bien adapter le plan d'attaque avec ces nouveaux paramètres.

Très bientôt, certains d'entre eux infiltreraient la ville sainte de MarieJoie, entraineront un bain de sang, feront éclater le Gouvernement Mondial.

Enfin, ils atteindraient leur but et allaient rendre le monde aux peuples.

Pendant longtemps, les Tenryubitos s'étaient crus être des dieux.

Il était temps de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des hommes.

.

.

Zoro avait un ordre de priorité.

Devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde, bien sûr. C'était son but, son rêve.

Et juste derrière, il y avait son équipage.

Mais au-delà de ça, il y avait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Au-delà, il y avait Luffy.

Pour Luffy, Zoro pouvait renoncer à son rêve et à l'équipage, justement parce que Luffy ne le lui demanderait jamais.

Et parce qu'il ne le demanderait jamais, Zoro ne le ferait pas.

Mais il le pouvait, il en avait la capacité.

Il pouvait oublier jusqu'au monde pour son capitaine.


	18. Des gamins et des armes

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Des gamins et des armes

**Personnages :** Barbe-Blanche ; Law ; Rebbeca

* * *

Une fois de plus, son île avait été attaquée. Une fois de plus elle avait été détruite. Une fois de plus, le sang, les cadavres et les orphelins occupaient les anciennes rues.

Edward Newgate serra le poing sur la garde de son arme en regardant les ruines fumantes.

Ils avaient été incapables de se protéger.

Il n'avait rien put protéger.

Et bien sûr le Gouvernement Mondial n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt pour les aider.

Essuyant le sang sur son visage, l'enfant se fit une promesse.

Lorsqu'il serait devenu un adulte puissant, il protègerait l'île.

.

.

Les mains de Law tremblaient alors qu'elles se saisissaient de la série de grenades.

L'enfant s'en étonna. Pourquoi tremblait-il ?

Etait-ce parce qu'il se lançait dans un projet suicide ?

Parce qu'il allait mourir ? Quelle importance, il était déjà condamné, avec ou sans grenades autour du cou. Le saturnisme était déjà en train de le dévorer.

Alors, quitte à mourir, il choisissait le moment et le moyen.

Et puisqu'il en avait la possibilité, il allait emporter avec lui une belle poignée des pires ordures de ce monde.

C'était maigre, mais c'était sa vengeance.

.

.

Rebecca avait mal.

Ses muscles endoloris lui rappelaient qu'ils avaient besoin de repos. Les multiples bleus qui recouvraient sa peau la faisaient souffrir au moindre choc.

Elle s'était plainte déjà.

Mais le Soldat avait été inflexible.

Elle avait besoin de savoir se battre, répétait-il chaque fois. Et il obligeait la jeune fille à reprendre la petite lame qu'il lui avait donnée et à se battre.

Rebecca détestait ça avoir mal, se battre, tenir une arme. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir une guerrière.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, lui disait le Soldat.


	19. Une trahison terrible

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas One Piece, ni ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Thème :** Une trahison terrible

**Personnages :** L'équipage de Barbe-Blanche ; les hommes-poissons ; Sanji

A partir de ce chapitre, cette compilation est en pause pour différentes raisons. Je la reprendrai peut-être d'ici quelques mois. En attendant, samedi prochain je commencerai à poster un nouvel _Album _axé sur une thématique spécifique (donc moins fourre-tout que celui-ci) et au format différent, si jamais cela vous intéresse. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le Moby Dick était en effervescence. Une effervescence lourde et sombre.

Ce matin au réveil, l'un d'entre eux avait été retrouvé mort sur le pont, un poignard dans le dos. Pourtant, il n'y avait eut aucune attaque, de la part de marines ou de pirates.

Personne, non plus, n'avait repéré la présence d'intrus ou entendu les bruits d'un combat. Sans compter que Tatch avait été un commandant, pas un simple marin.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs réflexions, ils étaient arrivés à une terrible théorie : l'un des leurs avait trahit l'équipage.

.

.

La foule massée sur les bords de la place Gyoncorde fut traversée par un frisson d'horreur.

Il y avait des yeux humides et des mains qui tremblaient tandis qu'en contre-bas Hody éclatait de rire.

Peu à peu, ils réalisaient pleinement.

La reine n'avait pas été tuée par un humai.

Elle avait été tuée par un homme-poisson.

Pire encore, par un garde royal.

L'ampleur de la tromperie les figeait d'effroi, bloquait leur souffle. Elle rouvrait une blessure qu'ils pensaient fermer.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et dans leurs esprits résonnait une seule et même question.

Pourquoi ?

.

.

Sous la pluie, Sanji était incapable de dire s'il pleurait ou pas. Mais c'était sans importance.

Tout comme le fait qu'il était trempé ou que son panier repas était gâché.

Rien n'avait d'importance par rapport à son cœur brisé.

Dans le silence seulement rompu par la pluie, il entendait encore la voix moqueuse de Pudding et ses mots cruels.

Et la douleur.

La douleur d'avoir été berné, trompé, trahis. L'insupportable conscience d'avoir été jamais qu'un simple outil.

Encore.

La lueur d'espoir qu'il avait cru voir s'était éteinte brutalement.


End file.
